Sticks and Stones
by Daisyangel
Summary: Sticks and stones can break your bones, but words will never hurt you? Ryan finds out just how wrong this statement is. Can the team and especially Eric save him from himself and a bad relationship. This is Slash! Don't like, don't read. R/R, please.
1. Chapter 1

Title: None for now, but welcome suggestions

Author: Daisyangel

Rating: T, but that's subject to change

Pairings: Ryan/other, Eric/Ryan eventually. H/C in background

Warnings: depicts some abuse

Summary: Sticks and stones can break your bones, but words can never hurt you? Ryan finds out how wrong that statement is. Can his team but especially Eric save him from his relationship and himself?

A/n why is she writing another story when she has so many to finish you ask? I know I have a number of stories to finish, but this story just came to me and I really want to start posting it. This story discusses sensitive subject matter of which I don't claim to be an expert about. I will do what research I can do, but I don't promise to be perfect. I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review. Also, I'm stuck on a title; all suggestions are welcome and appreciated. Well that's enough rambling from me, enjoy the first chapter. Oh and,

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize I only own Nick.

888888888888

"How many times do I have to tell you that my blue shirt goes better with these pants, Ryan?" came his boyfriend Nick's irritated voice as he held up the pants in question.

"Sorry I was distracted I thought I put the right shirt with the right pair of pants," Ryan answered shamefully.

"No, you didn't, jeez you can't even follow the simplest of directions how stupid can you be?" Nick spat back. Ryan just hung his head and mumbled another apology.

"Breakfast is ready," Ryan said softly. Nick nodded and dropped a quick kiss on Ryan's cheek as he walked into the kitchen. After serving Nick his food eggs, bacon, and toast Ryan settled down with his plate of food as well. Silence reigned briefly before Nick broke it.

"Maybe you should go back to the gym at the lab, you're starting to gain that weight back that you lost a couple of months ago. You don't want to get fat do you?" he said, looking shrewdly at Ryan's thin frame. Ryan glanced at his reflection in the sliding glass door, he didn't see the fat, but if Nick saw it, it had to be there.

"I'll stop by after work, speaking of work, I have to go," Ryan said, getting up quickly.

"Okay, I have a case in court today, so I'll be home a bit late. Have dinner on the table at 6:30," Nick instructed. Ryan just nodded as he turned to head for the door. All of a sudden Nick was out of his seat and across the room standing menacingly in front of Ryan.

"You answer me when I talk to you, you hear me?" Nick commanded.

"Yes, sir. I hear you," Ryan mumbled, averting his eyes.

"You look at me when you talk to me," Nick commanded and without warning his hand connected with Ryan's right cheek. Ryan stumbled back in shock, a hand pressed to his stinging cheek. He tried to fight the tears, but couldn't.

"Only wimps cry, are you a wimp?" Nick asked smugly. Ryan was about to shake his head no, but then remembered what Nick had just said to him.

"No, I'm not," Ryan answered as strongly as he could.

"Uh-huh, well I'm off see you tonight," Nick said as he leaned over and kissed Ryan's cheek oblivious to the pained look on Ryan's face then grabbed his coat and was out the door as if the last five minutes had never happened.

888888888888

Sighing, Ryan trudged into the bathroom to see if he had anything to cover up the bruise. He was hoping he did, it wasn't the first bruise Nick had given him, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Ryan winced as he reached up to look in the medicine cabinet and another one of Nick's bruises made itself evident. At least the one on his face was the only he had to try and hide. The others were hidden by his clothes. As he stared at his reflection in the mirror he began to see the fat that Nick pointed out at breakfast, making a decision he walked quickly to the toilet and knelt down in front of it. After reminding himself that this was for his own good, no one wanted to be with someone who was fat after all, he stuck his finger down his throat, forcing him to throw up the breakfast he had just consumed. After he was done, Ryan got shakily to his feet and grabbed his tooth brush. He needed to hurry if he was going to get to work on time. Deep down inside, Ryan knew what he was doing was wrong, and how Nick was treating him was wrong, but he couldn't make himself break the cycle. Ryan was sure he deserved all that he got even if he couldn't explain why. However, no matter how much he tried to ignore it; there was still that tiny part of Ryan who wanted to escape the hell he had been trapped in for the last three months. Things had started well between Nick and Ryan. They had met at a bar and hit it off quickly. A month after they began dating, Nick moved into Ryan's place. First things were still going well, but bit by bit, the outbursts and putting Ryan down became more and more common until it was a daily occurrence. Ryan wasn't happy, but he didn't know how to make himself happy again.

TBC?

A/n, who wants to beat the crap out of Nick now? I do, and he's my character. I hope you like this, review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ry…" Eric stopped talking when he caught sight of the bruise forming on the younger man's face. "What the hell happen to you?" Eric asked in astonishment.

"Nothing, I ran into a door," Ryan answered softly. Eric didn't believe him, but didn't have proof he was lying, well accept for his gut, that is.

"Good one, watch where you're goin' next time," Eric teased, trying to get the other man to smile. It failed miserably, though; Ryan just nodded and looked down embarrassed. There was a bad feeling in the pit of Eric's stomach. Something was wrong but he didn't know what.

Further conversation was halted when the rest of the team walked into the break room for their team meeting. Everyone looked at Ryan's face in shock, but a look from Eric silenced them all, but Alexx caught Ryan's gaze and held it until he looked away.

"Okay, Natalia, finish collecting the evidence you'll need for court tomorrow. Calleigh you and I have a murder in the 'glades'. Eric you and Ryan have a shooting at a house in Coconut Grove. Get to it, and stay hydrated, it's going to be a hot one," Horatio advised as he past out the assignments and headed out of the room with Calleigh on his heels.

"Eric, you go on to the Hummer, I want to talk to Ryan for a minute," Alexx requested. She had remained behind with the two guys.

"Okay, see you in a minute," Eric said, giving a small wave.

"How'd you get that bruise, baby?" Alexx asked softly.

"I ran into a door," Ryan answered. "I know really stupid of me," he added lowly.

"Uh-huh, did this door have five fingers and a palm?" Alexx asked angrily. Ryan didn't answer he just looked down at his feet.

"I have to go, Eric's waiting for me," Ryan replied.

"Okay, but if you ever need to talk, and we're not done here," Alexx finished as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Ryan did his best not to shy away from her touch. "Oh, and Ryan?" Alexx called as she removed her hand.

"Yes?" Ryan asked.

"You're not stupid," Alexx answered as she patted his shoulder once more and let him leave.

888888888888

"Man it's a hot one," Eric complained as he mopped his brow.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Ryan agreed as they pulled up outside the house. They both reluctantly climbed out of the air conditioned car and made there way over to Frank.

"What do we have?" Eric asked as they reached the homicide detective. Frank looked from Ryan to Eric back to Ryan's bruised face.

"I ran into a door I'm fine, can we just get to the case?" Ryan asked before Frank could open his mouth. Frank wanted to argue, but he recognized that pushing Ryan would only result in the younger man shutting down and that wouldn't be good.

"Misty Raya found by her boyfriend when he came home. They've been living together for about a year now. Witnesses say they saw a white car rushing away, but no one got a clear look at it. No one heard anything of course," Frank snorted.

"Of course," Eric agreed dryly.

"I'll process the perimeter you process the house?" Ryan offered. He wanted to put some distance between himself and Eric. If he didn't he was afraid of what stupid thing he would do.

"Sure, works for me. Let me know if you find something. Alexx should be here soon," Eric called over his shoulder as he headed into the house.

888888888888

A few hours had gone by and Eric was done processing the house. He hadn't heard anything from Ryan since he poked his head in to tell him that Alexx was here. She had left with the body and it was now a couple of uniforms, Trip, and Ryan left at the scene.

"I'm going outside to see what Ryan found," Eric called to Trip.

"Okay," Trip called from his post at the back door. Ryan was kneeling by a footprint casting it for the mold when Eric walked up. Due to the extreme heat Ryan had pushed the sleeves of his dress shirt up, revealing his wrists. There were hand-shaped bruises on them and you could practically see the bones sticking out from the skin.

"Find anything?" Eric asked as he got closer. Ryan jumped, startled at Eric's voice. Unconsciously Ryan reached up to run his hand across his face. Eric gasped as he caught sight of the younger man's wrist. Reaching out Eric took Ryan's wrist in his hands and cradled it gently. Panicking, Ryan attempted to pull away, but Eric wouldn't release his grip on Ryan's wrist.

"I know a door can't do this, so you wanna tell me what happened?" Eric inquired.

"It's no big deal; will you just drop it, delko?" Ryan pleaded with the older man.

"No, I can't, Ryan. If someone's hurting you, we can protect you, get you help, I'll protect you," Eric added almost too softly for Ryan to hear. The ex-patrol officer turned pleading Hazel eyes to the Russian-Cuban CSI.

"Just drop it, please, Delko?" Ryan begged, trying to keep the mask that was hiding his emotions in place.

"I'll drop it for now, 'cause we're on a case, but we'll talk later, and you won't be able to weasel out of it so easily that time," Eric replied as he looked at the footprint Ryan was casting.

"Okay, does this footprint match the victim's foot?" Ryan wanted to know.

"No, it doesn't, it's still a small print like maybe from a woman, but it's too small for the vic's feet," Eric replied. Twenty minutes later found the two CSI's packing up the evidence and heading back towards the crime lab.

8888888888

The cool air from the lab was welcome after the sweltering Miami heat. Just as they were passing the receptionist desk she called out to them.

"Hey, Ryan, you have a visitor," she said, indicating the chairs. Ryan slowly turned his head and his eyes widened at the sight of Nick sitting in one of the visitor's chairs. Nick got to his feet and sidled over to Ryan and Eric.

"Hey, babe, who's this?" Nick asked, placing a possessive arm around Ryan's shoulders.

"This is Eric Delko, one of my coworkers."

"Ah, I see, it's nice to meet you, Nick Shlater," Nick replied, holding out his hand for Eric to shake. Eric shook it briefly, all the while studying him.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you had court today?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"Can't a guy take his boyfriend to lunch without the third degree?" Nick asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry bout that," Ryan replied.

"I just said I had a court case that would hold me late tonight not that I had court all day. Don't you ever listen?" Nick asked, before remembering where they were and attempting to turn it into a joke. "I know that selective hearing thing is a handy tool," Nick chuckled. Ryan gave a dry nervous chuckle and turned towards the door.

"Well, let's go," Ryan said as he turned and reluctantly followed Nick down the hall towards the break room to get his lunch.

"I don't like him," Eric muttered to himself as he watched Ryan's retreating back.

"That makes two of us," Paula admitted as she thumbed through the messages looking for Eric's.

"Got any messages for me, Paula?" Eric wanted to know.

"Just one to call the DA about a case you're supposed to testify in," Paula supplied as she handed over the slip of paper.

"Okay, thanks, I'll see you later," Eric told the receptionist as he turned and headed to start processing the evidence he and Ryan had collected.

888888888888

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief he had managed to get through lunch with a minimal amount of criticism from Nick. He couldn't get Nick's parting shot out of his head, though.

"That lunch wasn't very healthy for someone fat, you might want to take care of that," Nick said coldly. When Nick said "you might." It meant that Ryan had better take care of it. Once he was sure Nick was gone, Ryan went to the men's room and emptied his lunch into the toilet completely unaware of Eric who had just walked into the bathroom and witnessed Ryan making himself throw up. Quietly Eric slipped out, not wanting to alert Ryan to his presents. If Eric wasn't sure something was wrong with the younger man before he was 100% sure something was terribly wrong now.

888888888888

Alexx looked up at the hesitant knock on her office door. An ashen faced Eric was standing in the doorway ringing his hands.

"What is it, baby?"

"Can I talk to you Alexx?" Eric asked, his voice trembling.

"Of course you can, Sugar. Here, sit down," Alexx invited, pointing to a chair. Eric dropped heavily into the chair and placed his head in his hands.

"Eric? What is it, honey?" Alexx asked in concern. Taking a deep breath Eric lifted his head to meet her worried gaze. Alexx thought she'd feel better once she had Eric looking at her, but she didn't. The tears that were forming in his eyes and threatening to fall worried her even more.

"I think Ryan's being abused by his boyfriend and I think he's bulimic," Eric whispered as the tears began to fall. A stunned gasp came from Alexx and her own eyes filled with tears.

"What makes you say that?" Alexx asked sharply.

"Well the bruise that you saw this morning, then, at the scene he was outside processing and had pushed up his sleeves and his wrists had bruises. I could see the bone sticking out of his wrist," Eric choked on his words and couldn't speak for a moment. Alexx, who had moved beside him sometime during his explanation, placed a comforting arm around him.

"Go on, for Ryan," Alexx gently prodded.

"Well he begged me to drop it, and for the moment I agreed to only because we were on a case. Then when we got back to the lab, his boyfriend was waiting for him. The fear that flashed across Ryan's face was real. He asked why Nick, his boyfriend, wasn't in court like he had told Ryan he would be. Nick told him that he had said the case would make him run late tonight not that he was in court all day. Then he asked if Ryan knew how to listen, but I think he remembered where he was because he tried to make a joke of it. Ryan followed him to the break room and had lunch with him. He looked so beaten down like he was two inches tall. I was walking into the bathroom to wash my hands about five minutes ago and I…" Eric broke off, overcome by sobs as the images of Ryan sticking his finger down his throat flooded his mind.

"And you…?" Alexx urged.

"And, I saw him stick his finger down his throat, causing him to throw up what he had just eaten. Then I came here," Eric finished as he gave in completely to the sobs that racked his frame. Gathering her distraught friend into her arms, Alexx attempted to soothe him. Eric clung to her as he continued to cry.

"I can't let him die, I… I love him," Eric confessed. A soft smile crossed the ME's lips.

"and I know he loves you to," Alexx admitted softly.

"What? How do you know?" Eric asked in amazement.

"I just do, plus, he told me one day shortly after the nail gun incident," Alexx explained.

"Oh…," Eric breathed as fresh sobs racked his body. Alexx held him, trying to find ways to help her other "baby" at the same time.

88888888888888

"Hey, Ryan, how's your case going?" Calleigh asked as she fell into step beside him. He shrugged and looked away.

"It's going okay, just waiting on results, how about yours?" Ryan wanted to know.

"It's going okay, no leads yet, but the case is still early," Calleigh conceded.

"Yeah it…" Ryan began but a wave of dizziness swept over him and he collapsed to the ground.

"Ryan!!!" Calleigh cried, dropping to her knees by the unconscious CSI. Calleigh's cry brought a crowd of people swarming into the hallway.

"Excuse me, let me through, please," Horatio called as he made his way to his two CSI's.

"Oh Horatio," Calleigh cried as she looked up at her boss/boyfriend.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Horatio asked.

"We were talking, and then he just collapsed," Calleigh explained as she sniffled.

"Okay, I think we should let Alexx take a look at him to ensure he's okay," Horatio suggested. Calleigh nodded in agreement.

"I'll go see if she's available," Calleigh replied as she took off at a frantic pace for the morgue.

88888888888

"Alexx! Alexx! Where are you?" Calleigh called desperately.

"I'm in my office," Alexx called back. Calleigh rushed to her office and was stopped momentarily by the sight of Eric crying in Alexx's arms. Calleigh wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that Eric's tears had to do with Ryan.

"It's R-R-Ryan, he's fainted and he needs you," Calleigh gasped trying to catch her breath. Eric let out a strangled sound and turned even paler than he had just been. Now he was chalky white.

"C'mon, baby, lets go see what's going on," Alexx told him as she stood up and headed for the door while trying to guide Eric a long with her.

"Here, I've got him, you go on up. He's right by the elevator H is with him," Calleigh explained as she placed an arm around Eric's shoulders and guided him towards the elevator. Alexx nodded her thanks, and after grabbing her bag, headed for the elevator as well.

88888888888888

The crowd parted for the three of them. Alexx knelt down by the unconscious CSI. Scanning her eyes over Ryan's prone body, Alexx made a decision.

"Let's move him to Horatio's office, I think it would be better," she instructed.

"Okay, H, can you help me lift him?" Eric requested as he began to lift the young man. However, it wasn't necessary.

"Your way too light to be healthy Eric whispered as he shifted the younger man in his arms. Calleigh ran up the stairs and held open the door for Eric.

"Put him on the couch Alexx instructed. Eric did what he was told, as Ryan was being placed on the couch one of his sleeves got caught on Eric's hand and slowly rose up.

"Oh… Ryan," Calleigh whispered when she caught sight of Ryan's wrist.

"Can someone get me some juice and crackers, please?" Alexx requested. Natalia who had crept silently into the office nodded and headed for the break room, intercepting Frank on the way and telling him what was going on. Back in Horatio's office, Ryan was slowly coming around. Ryan moaned and tried to sit up.

"No, stay still sugar, you lost consciousness," Alexx whispered.

"'Lex that you?" Ryan mumbled.

"Yes, baby it's me," she answered as she was unbuttoning Ryan's shirt so she could get a better look at the damage. Bruises marred Ryan's chest and stomach. Alexx ran her hand over Ryan's ribcage and he flinched. "I can feel and see all your ribs, that's not good," Alexx said sadly.

"Where am I?" Ryan asked confusedly.

"You're in my office," Horatio answered. Just then Frank and Natalia came back with the crackers and juice.

"Here, baby, eat this," Alexx instructed handing Ryan a cracker. Ryan stared at it before slowly eating it. Reluctantly he finished the rest of the crackers and drank the juice. After he was done Alexx allowed him to sit quietly for a minute. Until he began to get shakily to his feet, heading for the door. Eric who was closest to the door knew exactly what Ryan was going to do, and intercepted him before he could reach the door and guided him back to the couch.

"Oh no, you don't," Eric scolded gently.

"But…, cheese crackers are fattening, I have to get rid of the fat, Nick doesn't like it if I get fat," Ryan explained lowly.

"You're not fat, you're dangerously thin," Eric protested.

"No, I'm not, Ryan argued, taking some skin on his arm and pinching it for emphasis as he struggled to get out of Eric's grasp.

"No! I won't let you get up so you can make yourself throw up," Eric said, starting at a yell and ending on a sob.

"H-H-How do you know?" Ryan asked in shock as tears filled his eyes.

"I came into the bathroom when you were doing it after lunch. I was going to wash my hands, but when I saw that I left and went to find Alexx. Ryan stared sadly at the man he loved. He knew he needed help, but didn't know how to get it.

"Will you h-h-help me?" Ryan pleaded looking up at Eric with heart breaking eyes.

"Yes, we all will," Eric assured the traumatized young man.

"The first step is to locate uh…" Calleigh broke off, not knowing his name.

"Nick, Nick shlater," Eric supplied.

"The first thing is to find Nick and press charges against him for assault," Calleigh answered. At the mention of Nick, Ryan began to shake.

"Shh, it's okay; we won't let him hurt you again. I won't let him hurt you again," Eric whispered in his ear. Ryan nodded as he looked up and made eye contact with Horatio.

"His name is Nick Shlater, he's a lawyer. He had a court case today, but stupid me, I can't remember when it was.

"Your not stupid, Ryan, and that won't be hard to figure out when his case is," Horatio explained.

"The next step is to get you healthy. You have to eat so you can gain the weight you lost back," Alexx told him gently.

"No, then no one will want me if I'm fat as well as stupid," Ryan whispered brokenly. Eric saw red; he wanted five minutes alone with Ryan's good-for-nothing boyfriend so he could beat the shit out of him for destroying Ryan's self esteem so badly. This wasn't the way Eric had envisioned telling Ryan his feelings, but he felt it was the only way to save him.

"I want you no matter how much you weigh," Eric said tenderly.

"But I'm stupid and worthless, I can't do anything right," Ryan argued as he cried.

"No, absolutely not, you are not stupid or worthless. You're beautiful, smart, and loving," Eric whispered as he placed a kiss on Ryan's forehead. Ryan shook his head. "Shh, don't cry," Eric soothed unaware of the backlash that would have. Ryan did his best to pull himself together.

"I know, crying is for wimps," Ryan mumbled embarrassed.

"No it isn't, it's natural and normal. I just hate to see you cry because it breaks my heart," Eric explained his voice cracking on the last word.

"I'll go pick up the suspect," Frank said gruffly.

"I'll come with you," Horatio said through clenched teeth as he tried to control his anger. Walking over to Ryan, he softened his expression Horatio placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll make sure you get the help you need."

"Thank you," Ryan whispered.

"You're very welcome," Horatio replied.

Turning to Eric he said, "I'll file the paperwork for a couple of weeks off so you can help take care of him and get him settled at the treatment center Alexx finds."

"Are you sure you can spare me H?" Eric asked, even though he hoped and prayed he could.

"Yes, Calleigh, Natalia, and I can handle the case load until you get back," Horatio assured.

"Let's go, Frank," Horatio said, turning towards the door. He was stopped by a weak voice from behind.

"Horatio?"

"Yes Ryan?" Horatio asked.

"Thanks for giving Eric the time off, and thanks for helping me."

"There's no need to thank me, I'll do anything for my team, you're my family," Horatio explained as he gave the young man a smile before heading out the door with Frank.

888888888888

The room fell silent once the door had closed.

"I'll get in touch with a friend of mine and find a treatment center for you," Alexx said, looking at Ryan.

"What about my job and IAB?" Ryan asked hesitantly. Eric groaned he had forgotten all about Stetler.

"Don't worry about IAB, all he needs to know is that you're taking a Leave of absence for medical reasons. As for the clinic, they're required to keep all patient files confidential, only the team will know where you are," Alexx assured him.

"Okay, thank you. I'm sorry for making you go through all this trouble," Ryan murmured as tears once again slid down his face.

"It's no trouble, we all love you and want to help you," Eric said, rocking him gently. After a couple of minutes, Eric noticed that Ryan's breathing was becoming deep and even. Looking down at the gaunt face of the man in his arms, Eric saw that Ryan was almost asleep.

"Is he out?" Calleigh asked softly as she sat down on Eric's other side.

"Yeah, I want to get him to my place can one of you get clothes from his place, and can one of you take his car back to my place?" Eric requested looking at Calleigh and Natalia.

"I'll bring his car to your place," Natalia offered.

"I'll stop by his apartment and get him some clothes and stuff," Calleigh agreed.

"Pack as much as you can, I don't want him to go back their until all of Nick's stuff is gone," Eric instructed. Calleigh nodded and patted Ryan's back.

"I'll get his stuff from his locker including his car keys and meet you in the parking lot," Alexx said. The three of them nodded and stood up, Ryan carefully cradled in Eric's arms.

"His spare key is in the turtle tucked into the plant next to the door," Alexx told Calleigh as she climbed into her car.

"I'll see you in a bit, Cal," Eric said as he buckled Ryan into the passenger seat of his car.

"Okay see you in a bit," Calleigh said, throwing a sidelong glance at Ryan before heading for his apartment to get clothes for the next few days. Eric placed a hand on Ryan's arm as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"We're going to my place, you'll be safe there," Eric whispered softly. No matter what it takes.

TBC?

A/n I'm sorry about the spacing in the first chapter. I hope this is better. I'm so horrible to my boys, but it's so easy to put them through hell. It'll all work out in the end, I promise. Also, sorry for the length of the chapter, but I didn't know where to break it. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Horatio paced the hallway outside the courtroom. He had just checked the docket and saw that Nick's case was next up. He could see Nick standing next to someone who must be his client. After running Nick through the system, Horatio had learned that irony of ironies, he worked in family law, specifically spousal and child abuse. Just then, the courtroom door opened and the bailiff called the next case to enter the courtroom. Horatio stepped in front of the bailiff, holding up his badge.

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant Caine?" asked the bailiff, he had worked with the lieutenant on several occasions.

"I'm afraid I need to take one of the lawyers for this case in for questioning.

"Which one and why?" asked the bailiff, Jeff Harris.

"Nick Shlater," Horatio answered as he glared at the man in question.

"Are you needing him to represent a client of his or is he the one being questioned?" Jeff asked curious.

"He's the one who will be questioned."

"Ah, and I'm guessing that this is a sensitive matter due to the fact that you made it a point to seek Mr. Shlater out?" Jeff guessed. A bad feeling began coming over Jeff. He knew both Nick and Eric in and out of work. Eric and him were fairly good friends. Deciding to take a more friendly approach he turned to Horatio and began to speak.

"Level with me, Horatio. Does this have anything to do with his relationship with Eric Delko?" Jeff asked in concern.

"I'm afraid I can't talk to you about that during an active investigation, Mr. Harris," Horatio replied.

"I understand that as a member of the court system you can't tell me, but as a personal friend to Eric and one who has suspicions of his own? Strong suspicions that Eric is in danger?" Jeff pleaded.

"What if I said that hypothetically you just hit the nail on the head?" Horatio asked cryptically. Jeff sighed; he really hoped he was wrong.

"I'd say let me talk to Judge Wilson, I think she'll grant your request," Jeff answered. Horatio nodded approvingly and the other man walked back into the courtroom to talk to the judge. Five minutes later, Nick Shlater found himself being lead out of the Dade County Courthouse by Frank Trip in handcuffs. If Frank was a bit rough when cuffing the suspect, no one called him on it.

88888888888888

"Do you want me to unlock the door so you can get him inside?" Natalia asked as she net Eric at the door to his apartment.

"Sure that would be great, thanks, Nat," Eric replied, holding out his keys. Natalia took them and unlocked the door, holding it open for the other CSI.

"Thanks, I've got it from here. I really appreciate what you did today," Eric said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't mention it, your both very important to me. I just don't understand how anyone could hurt him," Natalia said sadly as she looked at a sleeping Ryan who was still cradled in Eric's arms.

"I know, Nat, I know. I'll keep you posted," Eric promised as he waved goodbye.

"You better," Natalia admonished gently as she returned the wave before heading back to the parking lot to wait for Calleigh.

88888888888888888

"Hey, Cal, I realized about halfway here that I'll need a ride back to the lab," Natalia admitted laughing.

"Yeah, I realized that to. Let me just take this stuff up to Eric then we'll go back to the lab," Calleigh said. Natalia nodded and watched the Louisiana native ascend the stairs.

888888888888888888

A knock on the door startled Eric. He was sitting on the couch with the TV on low while Ryan slept in his room. As much as Eric wanted to keep holding Ryan in his arms all day, he knew that Ryan would sleep better in a bed. Eric got up and quickly answered the door before the knocking could wake Ryan.

"Hey, Cal thanks for bringing this stuff," Eric greeted taking the bag from her.

"It's no trouble, Ryan sleeping?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, he hasn't woken up once," Eric answered.

"Well he's had a really bad day, not to mention that this may be the first time in a long time he feels safe," Calleigh explained.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Eric agreed. "What a day, I hope I don't have another one like this one where the man I lo---"Eric stopped realizing what he was about to say. He knew that he had confessed to liking Ryan, but he wasn't sure if everyone had caught the deeper meaning behind his words.

"Where the man you love what Eric?" Calleigh prompted.

"  
Where the man I love scares me to death, breaks my heart, and makes me fall in love with him all over again all in one day," Eric explained with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, sweetie," Calleigh soothed as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks, Cal, well you'd better get goin' you don't want to keep Nat waiting," Eric reminded her.

"Okay, but you'll call if you need anything?" Calleigh asked.

"Of course I will, I'll see you later. I'll let you know what Alexx finds out," Eric promised as he smiled gently at her.

"Okay, talk to you later," Calleigh called as she closed the door behind her. Letting out a long sigh, Eric collapsed on to his couch and shut his eyes. What a day indeed.

TBC?

A/n, I know no Ryan in this chapter, but the relationships between the other chars are also important. I hope to have the next chapter out tomorrow or the next day, but we're getting one nasty winter storm and it may knock power out. It's sleeting and freezing rain as I write this. Don't forget to review, and title suggestions would be much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n I'm such a dunderhead, in chapter three I said Nick's relationship with Eric, I meant his relationship with Ryan, sorry about that. However, the part about Eric being in danger still stands. Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.

"You mind telling me why you dragged me away from a very important case?" Nick asked in irritation.

"I told you you're under arrest for the assault of Ryan Wolfe," Frank snarled.

"Assault? I never hurt him I love him," Nick cried indignantly.

"Well the bruises and scars say different," Horatio answered slapping a photograph of Ryan's bruised body on the table.

"Oh, those, well the little shit deserved it. He's so worthless and stupid the only reason I stay with him is because he's a good fuck," Nick spat. Horatio lunged across the table and forcibly dragged the suspect out of his chair. Slamming him against the wall he got in his face.

"He didn't deserve any of the hell you put him through. Do you get off on abusing others? Do you enjoy having the power? Huh do you?" Horatio growled as his arm pressed against Nick's throat. Gasping for breath nick clawed at the arm restraining him.

"How does it feel now? How do you like being the one being picked on?" Horatio asked angrily. As much as Frank wanted to see Horatio kill the bastard he knew he had to stop it. Reluctantly he called to the lieutenant.

"Let him go, Horatio." Nodding Horatio released his hold. Gasping for air Nick slid down the wall until he hit the floor.

"I'll sue your ass, police brutality, you saw it right?" Nick asked looking up at Frank.

"All I saw was an officer being provoked," Frank replied.

"So you admit to abusing Ryan?" Horatio asked.

"Yes," Nick answered with a smug smile. "How'd you find out anyway? He was doing so well to hide it; did he come crying to one of you?" Nick asked acidly.

"How we found out is none of your business, but for your information, no he didn't," Horatio replied with a glare. "Get this son-of-a-bitch out of my sight," Horatio instructed the officer. The officer grabbed Nick roughly and hauled him to his feet. He had been Ryan's partner for awhile when he was on patrol and he had a soft spot for the young man.

"He hasn't seen the last of me, and tell that Eric guy he's so hot for that he'll get what's coming to him," Nick called as he was being lead out of the room.

8888888888888888

"What the hell?" Nick cried as he came face to face with a very pissed off ballistics expert who's nine mil was clearly visible.

"Is this the scumbag who hurt Ryan?" Calleigh asked the officer.

"Yes he is, ma'am."

"I see well, if you ever hurt Ryan or Eric again you'll wish you'd never been born when I'm done with you, and no one will find the body," Calleigh promised with a glint in her Green eyes.

"You don't scare me," Nick said mockingly. "I bet you don't even know how to use that gun."

"Oh, yeah? Well they don't call me 'Bullet Girl' for nothing. I know how to use this gun and will get immense pleasure in using you for target practice." Calleigh reveled in the fear she saw flash in the lawyers eyes.

"Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have bullets to process." And with that she swept down the hall her hand on the butt of her gun and a determined look in her eyes.

8888888888888888

A knock at the door went unnoticed by Calleigh. She was at the range firing a gun for comparison. Walking up behind her Horatio placed a hand on her shoulder. Jumping a foot into the air Calleigh turned around. Taking off her eye and ear protection she saw Horatio standing their.

"Horatio you startled me," Calleigh cried.

"Ma'am."

"What can I do for you, Handsome?" Calleigh asked brightly.

"How is the analysis on the bullets from the case going?"

"I just finished firing comparison shots. I was about to take a look at them under the scope when you walked in," the blonde answered.

"Very good, let me know as soon as you have something," Horatio requested.

"I will," Calleigh replied.

"Oh, and Cal?" Horatio called as he turned to leave.

"Yes?" Calleigh responded.

"Nice show out there. I think you sufficiently frightened Mr. Shlater," Horatio told her with a smile. A smile crossed Calleigh's face.

"Why thank you," she answered graciously. Chuckling Horatio made his exit and headed back to his office to trudge through the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

TBC?

A/n hey guys, sorry for the shortness, but it's where the scene broke. Also, I'd like to thank my reviewers. I need to give specific credit to one reviewer Julie172006 who asked about Eric being in danger. Originally I meant to write Ryan, but I accidentally wrote Eric. I didn't even notice it until she asked about it in her , her question sparked an idea and I am going to run with it so thank you. Forgive any spelling mistakes I am writing this while in a car on the way back from my Grandmother's. I hope everyone had a nice holiday.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening his eyes, Ryan was disoriented and confused. He wasn't in his bedroom. The room he was in was painted a pale blue color. Then the pictures of Eric's family caught his eye and he remembered. Sitting up he winced in pain. After rubbing his eyes he got slowly out of bed. The heavy curtains obscured the windows so he had no idea what time it was. Walking down the hall Ryan's curious eyes took everything in. A soft smile came to his face when he saw Eric sleeping on the couch. Ryan cringed at the angle Eric's neck was at. If he kept sleeping like that he would regret it later. Glancing at the clock Ryan noticed that it was 6:30 PM. He walked over and knelt down by the sleeping CSI.

"Hey Eric, wake up," Ryan called softly. The other man gave no response. Reaching out a hand Ryan shook Eric's shoulder gently.

"MMMmph," Eric mumbled.

"That's such a nice way to greet someone," Ryan remarked sarcastically. Eric fought through the fog that was his brain and struggled awake.

"MMM- Ryan?" Eric asked sleepily.

"The one and only," Ryan replied.

"Time is it?" Eric asked sleepily.

"its 6:30 PM," Ryan answered. Nodding Eric sat up wincing at the pain in his neck.

"Neck hurt?" Ryan asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, one of these days I'll remember not to sleep on my couch. You feel like some dinner?" Eric asked as he got to his feet.

"No, not really," Ryan said.

"Let me rephrase that I'm going to fix dinner it will be ready soon," Eric replied.

"But I can't eat I'm…," Eric stopped Ryan's sentence with a finger to his lips.

"No you're not fat, at least eat something for me, please?" Eric begged giving a puppy dog face.

"Okay, I guess," Ryan reluctantly agreed. Eric gave him a sweet smile before placing a tender kiss on Ryan's forehead.

"There are fresh towels in the hall closet if you want to take a shower before dinner," Eric offered.

"Yeah, I think I will, and Eric?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah?" Eric answered.

"Thanks, for everything."

"There's no need to thank me, now go take your shower and I'll let you know when dinner is ready," Eric told the younger man.

888888888888

"This is good," Ryan said as he took another bite of the taco sitting in front of him.

"Thanks, Mama taught me to cook when I was little and this was one of my favorite things to fix," Eric explained.

"So how did I get here? The last thing I remember is being in Horatio's office and where did my clothes come from?" Ryan asked with a perplexed expression on his face.

"You fell asleep in H's office so I brought you here. Nat brought your car and Cal grabbed your clothes and things. Your staying here until all of Nick's stuff is out of your apartment and he's gone. At the mention of Nick's name Ryan's face fell and he bit his bottom lip.

"Where is he now?" Ryan wanted to know.

"In jail the judge will formally charge him with assault tomorrow." A smile stole across Eric's face, remembering Calleigh's reaction.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"After H and Frank ran him through the ringer in the interrogation room our 'Bullet Girl had a run-in with him.

"She didn't shoot him, did she?" Ryan asked only half joking.

"No, but she looked like she wanted to, according to Horatio." The two men laughed at the thought of Calleigh's reaction. Standing up Ryan carried his plate to the sink and turned the water on.

"What are you doing Ryan?"

"Washing dishes, what does it look like I'm doing?" Ryan snarked back.

"You don't have to do that," Eric protested.

"I know but I want to, especially because you're letting me stay here for awhile," Ryan replied.

"Okay, I guess so," Eric relented.

88888888888888

After the dishes were done the two guys went into the living room and turned on the game. Sitting on the couch Eric reached over and placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder. Flinching Ryan pulled away. Eric's face fell but he understood Ryan needed time to feel safe again. Noticing Eric's crestfallen look Ryan scooted closer and held out his hand. Eric stared at Ryan's offered hand, and slowly and tentatively took it in his own. They settled into a companionable silence just watching the game. The urge to throw up his dinner was almost too much for Ryan and he continued to fight it. The ringing of Eric's phone startled them both. Releasing Ryan's hand he got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Eric said into the phone.

"Hey baby, how are things going?" came Alexx's voice.

"They're going okay we're watching the 'Heat kick some ass," Eric answered with a laugh.

"Did you get him to eat something?" Alexx asked.

"Yeah I fixed some tacos for us. How'd your search go?" Eric asked curious.

"I found a center for him. It's in Coconut Creek it's called the Renfrew Center. At first he'll be part of the residential program. As he improves they'll move him to daily out patient treatments," Alexx explained. Eric was about to ask if she wanted to tell Ryan or if she wanted him to when he heard the sound of retching.

"Shit!" Eric yelled running for the bathroom with the phone still clutched in his hand. Ryan was kneeling by the toilet throwing up. Eric rushed into the small room as Ryan's hand traveled back to his mouth to gag himself again. Moving quickly he caught Ryan's wrist in his hand and held it, stopping his progress.

"But… I'm not done," Ryan whispered once he had finished throwing up.

"Yes, you are. You're stronger than this. You're going to beat this," Eric reassured.

"I tried but I just kept hearing Nick telling me I'm fat," Ryan explained brokenly.

"You. Are. Not. Fat.," Eric replied forcefully but gently as he grasped Ryan's wrist. A pained gasp from the other man reminded Eric of his injuries.

"Sorry," Eric said loosening his grip on Ryan's wrist.

"S'okay," Ryan replied.

"C'mon lets get you cleaned up and to the couch," Eric said softly. Leaning on Eric for support Ryan got to his feet and after washing his face and brushing his teeth began to stumble back down the hall.

"Eric you still there, honey?" came Alexx's worried voice. Jumping Eric nearly dropped the phone he'd completely forgotten about the ME on the phone.

"Yeah, do you want to tell Ryan what you found?" Eric asked turning his attention to the phone.

"Sure," Alexx answered.

"Alexx's on the phone and she found a center for you. She wants to tell you about it," Eric told Ryan as he helped him ease on to the couch.

"Okay I'll talk to her," Ryan said softly.

"Hey Alexx, how are you?" Ryan asked taking the phone.

"I'm doing okay how about you baby?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"I've been better. I just wish this was all a nightmare," Ryan admitted.

"I know you do, sweetie. Did Eric tell you I found a place for you?" Alexx inquired.

"Yeah where is it?" Ryan questioned.

"It's in Coconut Creek and is called the Renfrew Center. You start on Monday for the first bit you'll be part of their residential program. Then you'll move to their out patient daily treatment program. Once you've gone through that for awhile a decision will be made between you and the staff working with you on what the next step is," Alexx explained.

"Thank you Alexx so can I have visitors while I'm at the center?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"Yes, but all visitors have to sign in and out before they're allowed to see you."

"Makes sense," Ryan agreed.

"Well I've got to go, but you call me if you need anything okay?" Alexx told him.

"I will, and thank you again," Ryan said.

"Your welcome, talk to you later," Alexx replied.

"Talk to you later," Ryan said hanging up the phone.

"You want to play the Wii for a bit?" Eric asked.

"Na I think I'm gonna crash see you in the morning?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, my room's right across the hall from yours if you need anything," Eric told him.

"Okay, night sleep well," Ryan said as he got to his feet.

"You to," Eric replied. Walking over to the other man he placed a soft kiss on Ryan's cheek. "We'll get through this together," Eric promised.

"Thanks," Ryan said shyly flashing the Cuban a small smile.

"Anytime, anytime."

TBC?

A/n I don't own the Renfrew Center it's a real place located in Cocnut Creek. The staff and other patients I mention are mine. As I have stated at the beginning of this story my knowledge on the subject of bulima is very limited and I will do what research I can. Please R/R


	6. Chapter 6

It was a very nervous Ryan Wolfe who walked into the Renfrew Center on Monday morning. He would have bolted if not for the supporting arm Eric had around him, grounding him.

"I'm scared, what if I can't overcome this Eric?" Ryan asked shakily.

"You will, corazon, and I'll be with you every step of the way. The team will be as well," Eric soothed as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Ryans lips. Ryan gave him a small thankful smile as they reached the receptionist desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the perky brunette behind the desk.

"Um, yes my name is R-Ryan Wolfe, Dr. Alexx Woods contacted you about me?" Ryan said in just above a whisper.

"Yes, I remember that, if you'll come with me, I'll take you to your room for the time you'll stay with us during our residential program. Making to move, Ryan clutched Eric's hand tightly with his own.

"Is it okay if Eric comes with me?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"Of course it is, but I'll need to see some identification to ensure you are who you sayyou are and you'll need to get a visitors badge," she explained.

"Of course, Shelly," Eric said, reading her nametag. Pulling out his wallet he showed her his MDPD badge. Nodding in approval she handed him a visitors pass.

"If you'll follow me," she said as she walked down a white tiled hallway. She stopped at a spacious room with a beautiful view. It had a dresser, desk, a small couch, and a bed. Ryan was pleased to see a TV with a DVD player sitting on the dresser.

"Off to the side on the left is the bathroom and off to the right is a kitchen for those who wish to cook food.

"You'll attend group therapy and individual therapy sessions on a daily basis, seven days a week, and all meals will be eaten with the others in the program in the cafeteria. There is a 24-hour phone line to call if your ever in crisis," Shelly explained.

"What do you mean by in crisis?" Eric asked anxiously.

"If your considering making yourself throw up or harm yourself in any other way," she answered.

"Are visitors allowed at anytime?" Eric asked hoping the answer would be yes, not only for Ryan's sake, but for his as well.

"Yes, there is a security guard on duty after 5:00 and as long as you get a visitors pass you can visit any patient. The security guard will escort you to the patients room," she said. Ryan looked relieved.

"Is there any way to not allow someone to see me?" Ryan wanted to know.

"If you have anyone you'd like to have put on a not allowed list, just tell me their names," Shelly answered.

"Nick Shlater," Ryan answered as he began to shake. Eric put a comforting arm around him. Shelly nodded as she looked curiously at the two men. If she wasn't mistaken she saw fear in the younger mans eyes, but she knew it wasn't any of her business.

"Well if that's all I'll leave you to getting settled in. Your first group therapy session will be at 10:00. Just follow the signs to the Wallace room it's at the end of the hall and to the right."

"Okay, thank you," Ryan replied.

"Your welcome, Mr. Wolfe," Shelly said.

"Ryan, please," he replied automatically.

"Your welcome, Ryan. I'll see you later," she said as she made her exit.

888888888888888888

Ryan began putting away his belongings without speaking.

"Sure looks like a nice place," Eric commented.

"MMM, yeah," Ryan replied. Eric walked over to the window where Ryan was standing admiring the view. Moving cautiously so as not to startle the other man Eric slipped his arms around Ryan's waist. Ryan jumped slightly but then relaxed into the embrace.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you," Eric apologized.

"It's okay," Ryan assured the older man with a soft smile and a kiss to his lips.

"I'm here if you need me, anytime. Day or night I mean it. You got me?" he asked.

"Yeah I do. Hey Eric?" Ryan said hesitantly.

"What is it, Ry?" Eric wanted to know.

"Promise me you'll be careful?" Ryan requested.

"What do you mean? I'm always careful," Eric replied. A snort escaped Ryan's lips at the "always" in that sentence. Eric amended his sentence quickly. "Okay, I'm usually careful, there that better?"

"Yeah that's better," Ryan said as he smiled.

"So I'm usually careful, your worrying for nothing," Eric tried to convince his lover.

"No, I mean be careful and watch out for Nick. I can't help but think he'll go after you. Especially if he can't locate me," Ryan explained.

"I'm sure he'll be locked up with no chance of bale but if he gets out on bale, I don't think he'll come near me," Eric argued.

"Just the same, be careful," Ryan emplored.

"Okay, if you say so," Eric agreed.

"No, Eric, promise me. I know how dangerous he can be and how aggressive and violent he is in every sense of the word," Ryan said trying to explain why he was so worried for Erics well being. Eric looked deep into Ryan's eyes and didn't like what he saw there.

"Did he r-r-rape you corazon?" Eric asked softly choking on the word rape. Ryan didn't give a verbal response, but the tears that filled his eyes and the fact that he refused to meet Eric's eyes said it all. "I promise I'll be careful, and Ryan?"

"What?" Ryan asked, not looking at him.

"Look at me," Eric softly commanded as he turned the other mans face to face him. "None of this was in anyway your fault. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes... but if I'd not provoked him so m----," Eric silenced Ryan with a finger on his lips.

"Listen to me, Ryan. This. Isn't. Your. Fault.! None of it," Eric tried to lesson the harsh sting of his words by gently pulling the ex-patrol officer into a sweet kiss cradling the back of Ryan's head in his hand. When they pulled apart their foreheads still touching Eric softly whispered I love you against Ryan's lips.

"I love you to," Ryan said. He looked down at his watch and noticed that it was 9:50. Eric following his eyes, noted the time.

"I guess I should get going so you can go to your first therapy session," Eric reluctantly said.

"Yeah,um, uh, will you walk with me there then you can go?" Ryan requested. He looked like a kid on his first day of kindergarten who wanted his mommy. Eric wanted to laugh but he knew it would only hurt Ryan he knew the only reason Ryan had even made the request was because he was scared.

"Of course I'll walk with you. C'mon lets go," Eric said as he took Ryans hand and gave it a comforting squeeze as they made their way to the group therapy session.

TBC?

A/n, read and review, please.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't want to go back to work tomorrow." Eric whined as he sat with Ryan on the couch in his room. He was visiting with Ryan for a while before his evening group therapy session. The two weeks of leave Horatio had granted him were up tomorrow. The rest of the team had visited  
Ryan as well.

"I know, but the city of Miami needs you to help keep it safe," Ryan argued, kissing him.

"Yeah, I guess so," Eric replied.

"I promise I'll be fine. I've made some friends and we play nicely with each other," Ryan said with a smile. Eric punched him in the arm.

"Yeah I know you've made some friends and that you'll be fine, but I still worry about you," Eric admitted softly. Placing his hand on top of Eric's Ryan gave it a gentle squeeze. Turning serious, he said,

"There's something I need to tell you," Ryan said.

"What is it Corazon?" Eric asked as he pulled the younger man against him.

"I know it's a small step but I haven't thrown up in two days. I know that's not that big a deal but..."

"That's great, babe. It is to a big deal. It means your beginning to beat this," Eric exclaimed joyfully. Leaning in he gave Ryan a toe-curling kiss. When they pulled back both men were breathless. Someone knocking on the door broke the moment.

"Come in," Ryan called. The door opened to reveal a man about Eric's height with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey Jaden, what's up?" Ryan asked his new friend. Jaden was one of the few men who were at the center and he had suffered the same abuse as Ryan had from his boyfriend Frank.

"It's time for group, Ry. So quit making out with lover boy over their and come on," Jaden teased. Ryan stuck his tongue out at Jaden. Eric just laughed.

"Hey Jaden, how are you?" Eric asked as he shook the other man's hand.

"I'm okay, today's been one of my better days," he said.

"That's good to hear. Well I should let you two go. I'll try and come by tomorrow but if I can't make it I'll call you okay, Ry?" Eric asked as he leaned in for one more kiss.

"Sounds good," Ryan replied.

"Try and keep him out of trouble, will you Jaden?" Eric requested.

"I'll try, but you know what a trouble magnet he is," the other man replied.

"Thanks a lot guys," Ryan grumbled. The other two men laughed as they headed down the hall with Ryan slightly in front of them.

"No seriously, watch out for him okay?" Eric asked.

"I will don't worry. You showed me a picture of Nick if I see that bastard anywhere near Ryan I'll take care of him," Jaden promised.

"Thanks," Eric said sincerely.

"Hey it's the least I can do. Living next door to Ryan means he hears my nightmares. He comes in and sits with me until I'm calm and fall back asleep. Then he doesn't bring them up again unless I do," Jaden answered.

"He's good like that," Eric agreed.

"Are you two girls done gossiping so we can get to group?" Ryan quipped. Both of them gave Ryan a dirty look before separating.

8888888888888888

"How's the processing going Eric?" Horatio asked as he walked into the garage where Eric was processing a car that was involved in a hit-and-run.

"I found some smears of blood on the left side consistent with the injuries on our vic. Now all I have to do is have Valera run them through CODIS and see if they match her."

"Very good Eric. Frank found the owner of the car. He's bringing him in," Horatio said.

"That's good," Eric replied.

"How's Ryan doing?" Horatio asked.

"He's doing well. He's slowly recovering. He met another man Jaden who was in a very similar situation. This first week back to work has been harder on me than it has him," Eric admitted. Horatio chuckled he knew it was hard for Eric to be away from Ryan when he was going through such a trying time.

"You'll both be okay," Horatio told him.

"Yeah I know," Eric answered. Eric's pager buzzed.

"That's Alexx she's finished the autopsy," Eric said, reading the display.

"Let's go see what she has to say," Horatio said.

888888888888888

"What do you have for us Alexx?" Horatio asked.

"Horatio, Eric, your victim, Kathleen Lock was struck on the left side of her body. Her head impacted with the car rendering her unconscious. She bled in her brain which caused her death. Her cause of death was a brain hemorrhage due to blunt force trauma to the head. She also suffered a fractured arm and a broken leg as a result of the hit-and-run but neither of those injuries killed her," Alexx concluded.

"You didn't see it coming, did you baby?" Alexx murmured as she covered the young woman up and took her back to the cooler.

"Thanks Alexx," Eric told her.

"Your welcome, sweetie. How's Ryan? I meant to go see him yesterday but I had to work late," she said apologetically.

"He's doing well. He understood why you didn't come yesterday," Eric reassured her. "He's met another resident name Jaden they're becoming fast friends. Jaden came from a similar situation as Ryan," Eric explained.

"That's good to hear he's doing better," Alexx said. Removing her plastic gown, shoe covers and gloves she rubbed her eyes. Horatio looked at his watch and was surprised to realize that it was already 7:00 P.M.

"Why don't you guys go home and we'll get back to this in the morning with fresh eyes?" he suggested.

"Only if you do the same, Horatio," Alexx said.

"Oh he will, I'll make sure of that," came Calleigh's voice as she walked into the morgue.

"What are you doing down here Cal?" Eric asked.

"I came to see if Alexx had removed the bullets from my vic yet," Calleigh explained.

"Not yet, baby. I'll do your vic first thing in the morning," Alexx answered.

"Okay, well c'mon handsome, lets go home," Calleigh said turning to Horatio and dragging him out of the morgue. Eric and Alexx laughed at their lieutenant being bossed around by the petite blonde.

"How are you doing?" Alexx asked Eric.

"I'm doing okay," Eric answered automatically. Alexx stared at him until he looked away.

"I'm worried about Ryan. Not that he can't beat this but that Nick might come back and do even more damage," Eric finally admitted. Putting her arm around him Alexx pulled him into a hug.

"Nick has no idea where Ryan is and even if he did he's on the not allowed to visit Ryan list. If anyone should be watching their back it should be you," she said.

"Me?" Eric asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, you, as he was being escorted out of the interrogation room he said for you to watch your back. You'd get what was coming to you," she explained.

"But he's in jail, isn't he?" Eric asked.

"For now, but depending on what his lawyer does the judge may let him out if he can pay the bond," the ME reminded her friend gently. Eric's shoulders dropped in defeat.

"I know," he said.

"All I'm saying is be careful okay? Ryan would never forgive himself if something happened to you," Alexx pointed out. Nodding Eric tried to give her a smile but it was shaky at best.

"C'mon lets go see our Ryan," Alexx said as she turned off the light and gave Eric a push down the hall.

TBC?

A/n read and review, please.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick shlater stood outside the Renfrew Center trying to figure out how he could get in and see Ryan. He was pretty sure his name and picture had been given to the staff so he knew he needed a disguise if he wanted to get in. Spying a janitor who was about his size and build he snuk up behind him and hit him over the head with the bat he was carrying in his hand. His body hit the ground without a sound. Quickly he undressed him and replaced his clothes with his. He was glad that no one was around to see him do this. Breathing a sigh of relief he headed for the front door. The security guard glanced up at the opening of the door. He nodded when he recognized the janitor.

"Evening, Bil," he called. Nick nodded in recognition. He was trying to figure out how he would know which room was Ryan's. He was struck with an idea.

"Can I help you?" the security guard asked.

"I was in I believe Ryan Wolfe's room yesterday and the light bulb was burned out I need to fix it but my old memory I can't remember what number it is," Nick said with a laugh.

"Sure no problem, it's 126.

"Thanks," Nick called as he turned and headed for Ryan's room. The excitement churned in his stomach. In just a matter of moments he'd see Ryan again. He was glad he was able to come up with the bond so the judge would release him from jail until his court date. If he could take care of Ryan he wouldn't have anything to worry about anymore. He smiled as he reached Ryan's room.

"Soon you'll be mine," he whispered as he raised his hand to knock.

888888888888

Ryan was watching tv. Jaden and him were watching the baseball game, but Jaden had gone back to his room a while ago saying he was tired. Ryan was about to head to bed as well but was stopped by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Ryan asked.

"It's the janitor," Nick responded.

"Come in," Ryan called back. He thought he recognized the voice but wasn't sure. It wasn't until the door opened and he saw him standing in the doorway that he recognized Nick.

"Hello Ryan," Nick sneered as he walked towards Ryan backing him against the wall.

"N-n-Nick," Ryan stuttered.

"What's wrong are you afraid of me?" he taunted as his hand shot out and slapped Ryan's face. Ryan bit his lip to keep from screaming out in pain.

"How did you get in your not allowed?" Ryan asked.

"I'm Bill Martin, the janitor," Nick answered mockingly.

"W-w-what do you want?" Ryan asked.

"You," Nick snarled as he grabbed Ryan's hair and pulled his head back for a brutal kiss. He began pushing Ryan to the ground. Ryan's fight or flight response kicked in and he began to fight.

"Stop fighting, you damn bastard!" Nick yelled as he held him down penning his wrists above his head with one hand. Ryan still struggled as Nick continued to grope him roughly. Ryan smiled in satisfaction when his foot connected with Nick's legs forcing him to release his hold on Ryan. Nick cried out in pain and before Ryan could register what was happening a boot came flying at his ribs. Ryan knew this might be his only chance to call for help so he took it. He couldn't stop thinking about Eric and how much he wanted him here right now.

"JADEN!!!!!!!!!!" Ryan shouted.

"JA!" he broke off midway when Nick threw another vicious kick at his ribs.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up.!!!" Nick shouted as he dragged Ryan into another possessive kiss.

888888888888888888

Jaden jerked awake. He thought he'd heard a cry of pain come from Ryan's room but he wasn't sure. Maybe he'd imagined it. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard Ryan scream his name. Without a second thought Jaden was out of bed and across the room to the phone and dialing the crisis line.

"Renfrew Center crisis line what's your emergency?" the woman asked.

"My name is Jaden Baker and my friend Ryan Wolfe next door in 126 is in trouble. I think his ex-boyfriend Nick Shlater is trying to hurt him. Get the security guard and the police here ASAP, hurry!" Jaden shouted as he dropped the receiver and ran for Ryan's room. Jaden stopped at the scene that met his eyes. Nick was on top of Ryan with his hands wrapped tightly around Ryan's neck. Ryan was slowly turning blue. Adrenalin kicked in and Jaden launched himself at Nick. Totally caught off guard Nick was forced to release his hold on Ryan. Ryan quickly stumbled away and made a beeline for the bathroom. Nick regained his composure and came up swinging at Jaden. Jaden was able to block the first two swings and only got a glancing blow on the third one. Using a trick he'd learned in childhood he stuck his foot behind Nick's knees and pushed. Nick hit the ground with a resounding thud. Climbing on top of him Jaden began punching Nick for all he was worth.

"How does it feel to be the one being beat up now?" Jaden snarled. Nick didn't respond. The security guard and two officers rushed into the room.

"Is this the scum bag?" one of the officers asked.

"Yeah," Jaden said as he got off Nick and let the officer cuff him.

"Nick Shlater, your under arrest for breaking the restraining order that was placed against you by Ryan Wolfe. Your also under arrest for the assault of Ryan Wolfe," the officer said, reading him his rights.

"He was strangling him when I came in," Jaden whispered.

"Lets add the atempted murder of a law enforcement official shal we?" the officer spat.

"I swear he was wearing Bill's clothes," the security guard defended himself.

"It was a mistake that once Eric Delko finds out you made he'll have your ass," Jaden interjected.

"How's Wolfe?" asked the other officer. He was good friends with the ex-patrol officer. "Where is he?" he asked. Jaden scanned the room but couldn't locate his friend at first. The sound of someone throwing up reached his ears. Jaden stood up quickly to head for the bathroom. The world tilted from the blow Nick had delivered to his head.

"You okay?" the officer asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jaden brushed off as he reached the bathroom door. Ryan was in front of the toilet repeatedly sticking his finger down his throat making himself continuously throw up.

"But he's not," Jaden called back as he rushed to his friends side. Reaching out he took hold of Ryan's wrist as it was leaving his mouth. Leaning back over the toilet Ryan threw up but there was nothing else to come up so he just dry heaved.

"Easy take it easy, Ry." Unsure of who was holding his wrist Ryan began to fight Jaden.

"No, let go of me, Nick, let go of me!" he whimpered.

"It's Jaden, your safe, your safe."

"Jaden?" Ryan whispered.

"Yeah it's me, c'mon lets get you off the floor okay?"

"I've gotta throw up again," Ryan argued.

"Because your sick or because you need to make yourself?" Jaden asked.

"I need to," Ryan begged.

"No, you don't. C'mon, Ry, your stronger than this," Jaden told him.

"No I'm not," Ryan mumbled. Jaden hated to see how far his friend was backsliding in just a short time.

"Yes you are, now come on," Jaden said as he released Ryan's wrist and tried to help him to his feet. Ryan cried out in pain as Jaden released his wrist. Alarmed Jaden looked down and saw the bruises forming on Ryan's wrist. Reaching out an arm, he asked "Can you stand?"

"Yeah I think so," Ryan said. Easing an arm around his waist Jaden helped Ryan to his feet. Pain flared through Ryan's ribs and he gasped for breath which his bruised and abused throat didn't take kindly to. Slowly they moved back into the bedroom and Jaden helped to ease Ryan back on to the bed as gently as he could.

"Where all did he hit you Ryan?" the officer standing next to the bed asked.

"My face, my ribs with his boots and he held me down," Ryan explained.

"Has anyone called the paramedics?" Jaden asked.

"We did, they should be here any minute. As if on cue the sirens came blairing into the parking lot and the EMTS headed inside the building.

"Does anyone see his cell? I should call Eric," Jaden said to one of the officers.

"t-t-table," Ryan said.

"Got it, buddy," Jaden told him.

"We're taking him to Dade Memorial one of the medics told them.

"Let me go! That damn punk beat me up!" Nick yelled.

"It looks like he was just defending his friend and you were the one doing the beating," the officer replied as he none-to-gently pulled Shlater to his feet and marched him out of the room.

"You riding with us?" the medics asked.

"I'm not sure if...," Jaden broke off at a look from Ryan.

"Please Jade?" Ryan asked softly. The head doctor who had been called walked into the room at that point.

"It's fine, go with him, are you calling Mr. Delko, Jaden?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"It's fine just stay with him until Eric gets their. Nodding Jaden followed the EMTS out of the room while scrolling through Ryan's contacts until he came to Eric's name. Taking a deep breath he pressed send.

TBC?


	9. Chapter 9

"You want another beer Cal?" Eric asked. Calleigh had come over for pizza and a couple of beers.

"No, but a glass of water would be great. If I'm going to drive home I shouldn't drink anymore beer," she said.

"Okay, a good glass of h2o coming right up," Eric said as he walked into the kitchen. Calleigh's bubly laughter rang out behind him.

"You think your boyfriend minded me taking you for the night?" Eric called.

"Na Frank and him were having a guys night out. It's good to do our own thing every now and then," she replied. Just then the phone rang.

"You want me to get that?" Calleigh asked.

"Nope, I got it," Eric said, picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Eric? I'm sorry he snuck in I had no idea. They're taking him to Dade Memorial. I'm sorry." The flood of words finally came to a stop.

"Jaden is that you?" Eric asked.

"Yeah it's me," the other man answered.

"Slow down and start at the beginning, okay? Who snuck in and how'd you get my number?"

"Nick and I'm using Ryan's cell," Jaden explained.

"What why? Is Ry okay?" Eric stammered.

"No, Nick beat him up pretty bad. They're taking him to Dade Memorial. I'm s-s-sorry," Jaden stuttered as he tried not to cry.

"Jaden it's not your fault. Just answer me one question how bad did he get hurt?" Eric whispered. Calleigh's head shot up when she heard that Ryan was hurt.

"His wrists are badly bruised, he was kicked in the ribs twice and w-w-when I came in he had his hands around Ryan's neck," Jaden choked out. The glass of water that was still in Eric's hands crashed to the floor spraying glass and water everywhere. Falling to his knees Eric's phone slipped from his hand. He placed his head in his hands and began to cry. Rushing forward, Calleigh picked up the phone then helped Eric to his feet mindful of the glass. As she guided her distraught friend to the couch she spoke softly into the phone.

"Jaden, it's Calleigh. What's going on?" Everyone on the team had met Jaden and instantly liked him.

"Nick snuck in and beat Ryan up pretty bad. Bruised his wrists, kicked him in the ribs twice and when I came into the room he was strangling him. Oh, and the part I didn't tell Eric when I came and got Nick to release him by jumping on him Ryan ran to the bathroom and began to make himself repeatedly throw up. I had to physically make him stop. That damn bastards caused Ryan to backslide. I just hope we can bring him back," Jaden said softly. Calleigh tensed and growled through her teeth. Eric who was leaning against her looked up curiously at the sound coming from her mouth.

"What's up, Cal?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it. We'll talk about it later, sweetie."

"Okay," Eric murmured.

"Well we're here so I've got to go," Jaden said.

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can. I'll call the rest of the team. They'll wanna be there with you and us," Calleigh replied.

"Sounds good, Cal."

"Talk to you soon, and Jaden?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Thanks for being their. I don't wanna think about how this would have ended if you hadn't been there," she admitted.

"I wouldn't have known anything was wrong but Ryan shouted my name," Jaden explained.

"Nevertheless, thank you," Calleigh said.

"Your welcome," Jaden replied. "See you when you get here, bye."

TBC?

A/n forgive any spelling mistakes I'm writing while in a car coming back from vacation. Please R/R


	10. Chapter 10

Jaden looked up as the entire CSI Miami dayshift team materialized in front of him.

"How is he, have you heard anything?" Eric asked anxiously.

"No, they took him and won't tell me anything," Jaden replied. Alexx noticed the blood on his head and face.

"Have you been checked out?" she asked compassionately.

"I'm fine, I'm worried about Ryan," Jaden protested.

"Let Alexx look at your head," Eric pleaded. Jaden sighed in resignation.

"Okay if you insist," he said as he turned so the ME could get a better look at his head.

"What do you think Alexx?" Calleigh asked.

"I think he'll be fine. You don't need any stitches. Your going to have one hell of a headache, though. Here are some Ibuprofen take them they'll help," she said handing the young man two pills. Taking them Jaden swallowed them with the cold coffee he held in his hand.

"Family of Ryan Wolfe?" asked the doctor as he walked into the room. The group stood up.

"I recognize most of you. I'm seeing way too much of your team lately, Lieutenant," the doctor said, addressing Horatio.

"I agree," Horatio told him.

"How's Ry?" Eric asked.

"Physically he's got a couple of broken ribbs, some very bad bruising on his wrists and on his neck. It'll be hard for him to talk for a few days. Psychologically? I don't know he's refusing to eat. We're giving him fluids and nutrients through an IV right now but if he doesn't start eating in a few hours we'll have to put a feeding tube in. I won't release him until he's eating on his own," the doctor said.

"Your aware he's been at the Renfrew Center being treated for Bulimia aren't you?" Alexx questioned.

"Yes I am, Dr. Woods."

"When can we see him?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"You can see him anytime, but make your visits brief. He needs to rest, but if you can convince him to eat that will help."

"We'll do our best," Horatio promised.

"Very well then, he's in room 334. Take the elevator to the third floor make a left go to the second hall on the right and it's the fourth door on the left," the doctor directed them.

"Okay, thank you," Eric said, thanking the doctor.

"Your welcome, don't hesitate to page me if he needs anything. My name is Dr. Turner."

"We'll do that," Horatio said as he stood up andshook the doctors hand before turning to his team and Jaden.

"Lets go see Ryan."

TBC?

A/n, I'm writing this while in a car again, so forgive any mistakes. Sorry no Ryan in this chapter, but he'll be back soon, I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

The figure in the hospital bed looked to small and fragile to be Ryan. Eric froze in the doorway. He knew what to expect from what the doctor told him but it still didn't fully prepare him. Alexx gently pushed him into the room with the rest of the group following. Walking over to the bed Eric hesitantly took one of Ryan's hands into his.

"Hey Ryan, it's me, Eric. Everyone's here," he called.

"H-h-hey," Ryan rasped as he turned his head to face Eric.

"Hey, babe," Eric greeted softly.

"Ja...den?" Ryan choked out. Jaden who had been standing in the back ground looked up at his name. Moving so the other man could see him he spoke.

"Hey, Ryan, I'm here."

"Head... o...kay?" Ryan asked as he began to cough.

"I'm fine, Nick got in a lucky swing but don't worry he's in jail and isn't getting out," Jaden answered.

"G-g-good," Ryan rasped out as he coughed harder. His eyes squeezed tightly shut and his grip on Eric's hand tightened due to the pain that ripped through his throat and ribs.

"Shh, don't talk, Ry. It's going to be hard for you to talk for a few days," Calleigh advised. Ryan couldn't seem to stop coughing. He whimpered as he turned pleading eyes on Eric.

"Take a breath in through your nose, nice and slow, baby," Alexx soothed. Slowly Ryan's coughs subsided. Reaching for the pitcher of water on the table Eric filled the glass that was next to it and slid a straw into it before lifting it to his lover's lips.

"Drink," he commanded softly. Complying Ryan took a few small sips before pushing it away.

"We've got Jaden's account about what happened but we need your statement when you're ready to give it," Horatio told his injured CSI. Ryan nodded in understanding.

"Give it, now," he mouthed. He made as if he were writing. Understanding what he was asking for Horatio took out a notebook he'd grabbed before he left his house and a pencil handing both items to Ryan. Slowly he began to write his account of the evenings events. Eric read what Ryan was writing out loud so it could be recorded so in court they could prove that the recorded confession and the written one matched.

"Then Jaden came in and got Nick off of me and I..." Eric broke off reading because Ryan had stopped writing. Lifting his head everyone could see that Ryan's brown eyes were swimming with tears. He made eye contact with Jaden who understood instantly what was wrong. Turning to Calleigh Jaden gave her a similar look asking her what he should do. Noticing the look that passed between Calleigh and Jaden Ryan looked from one to the other receiving a nod from both of them indicating that Calleigh knew what was going on. Ryan remembered that she and Eric were having one of their movie and beer nights. Jerking his head to Eric he raised his eyebrows. Both Jaden and Calleigh shook their heads.

"Jaden came in and got Nick off of you and you what?" Horatio prompted gently.

"Do you want one of us to tell this part?" Calleigh questioned. Shaking his head Ryan continued writing. He turned his head after he'd finished writing the last couple of sentences so he didn't see the disappointment on Eric's face and on the rest of the teams as well. Eric read the last bit silently mouthing thank you to Jaden before he read it for the rest of the room to hear.

"Jaden came in and got him off me and I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I couldn't stop. Jaden had to make me. Then the EMTS brought me here," Eric finished swallowing hard.

"Thank you that's all we need to ensure a conviction," Horatio said confidently. A sniffle from the bed drew Eric's attention. Ryan had turned on his side so his back was to Eric.

"Ry?" Eric called softly.

"I'm sorry," Ryan responded.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Eric assured him.

"B-b-but I l-let you down when I threw up," Ryan argued brokenly through coughs.

"Hey, look at me," Eric requested gently. Turning his head to face Eric Ryan got lost in his boyfriends eyes. Eyes that were only filled with love and concern not the disgust he'd thought would be in them.

"You didn't let me down. You've been through a very traumatic experience. We'll get through this together," Eric said leaning in and gently kissing Ryan on the lips. Ryan relaxed at the love he felt in the kiss.

"Part of getting through this, though, is you eating," Eric reminded him.

"Not hungry," Ryan mumbled.

"You need to eat. I know your throat is sore but they can give you some soup," Alexx said.

"Not hungry!" Ryan wrote getting frustrated.

"If you don't eat soon they'll have to put in a feeding tube," Eric told him. Ryan didn't respond.

"Will you eat for me, please?" Eric pleaded.

"I said I don't wanna eat. Eating makes me fat and I don't want to get any fatter. So no I won't eat, so leave me the hell alone!" Ryan wrote vigorously. Everyone could see what he was writing because they were all surrounding the bed.

"But..." Eric began. Everyone could see Ryan's temper beginning to snap.

"No, now leave me the hell alone and get out!" he wrote. Eric stood stunned trying to figure out if Ryan meant him or everyone. As if Ryan had read his mind he wrote one word.

"You." Eric turned and headed for the door tears clouding his vision.

"Ryan!" Alexx scolded gently.

"Its okay, Alexx, I'm going. I'll see you later," Eric said in a tight voice exiting the room.

"Calleigh?" Alexx questioned looking at the blonde.

"I'm on it, come with me, Handsome?" she asked touching Horatio's arm.

"Sure, lets go," he replied. Once the two of them were gone Alexx took the chair on the right side of Ryan's bed and Jaden took the left one.

"I love you but it's time for us to do the talking and you to do the listening, do I make myself clear?" Alexx asked the ex-patrol officer.

"Yes, ma'am," he wrote.

"Good," she answered before beginning to speak.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Please god, I know he's going through a difficult time, but please don't let him push me away. I only want to help him. I love him I c-c-can't lose him now that I finally have him," Eric prayed sitting in the hospitals chapel. Clearing her throat as she reached her friend Calleigh placed a hand on his shoulder. Horatio was standing just behind her.

"Hey," she called softly.

"Hey where are the others?" Eric questioned.

"Alexx is giving Ryan her two cents and I think Jaden may add in a bit as well," Calleigh told him.

"He's got to eat I'm only doing this because I love him and care about him," Eric defended.

"I know and Ryan does to. He's just having a hard time recognizing that right now," Horatio explained.

"But how does pushing me away help?" Eric wondered as a few tears fell.

"It doesn't and he'll see how much he needs you before you know it," Calleigh said as she hugged him.

"I hope so," Eric said. Calleigh just hugged him tighter.

"Why don't we all say a prayer?" Horatio suggested. The other two nodded and began to pray.

TBC?

A/n I know that Ryan is out of character but he's angry and scared. Don't worry the love birds will be fine soon. Please read and review.


End file.
